This invention relates to the treatment or prevention of pain or nociception.
Pain is a sensory experience distinct from sensations of touch, pressure, heat and cold. It is often described by sufferers by such terms as bright, dull, aching, pricking, cutting or burning and is generally considered to include both the original sensation and the reaction to that sensation. This range of sensations, as well as the variation in perception of pain by different individuals, renders a precise definition of pain difficult, however, many individuals suffer with severe and continuous pain.
Pain that is caused by damage to neural structures is often manifest as a neural supersensitivity or hyperalgesia and is termed xe2x80x9cneuropathicxe2x80x9d pain. Pain can also be xe2x80x9ccausedxe2x80x9d by the stimulation of nociceptive receptors and transmitted over intact neural pathways, such pain is termed xe2x80x9cnociceptivexe2x80x9d pain.
The level of stimulation at which pain becomes noted is referred to as the xe2x80x9cpain threshold.xe2x80x9d Analgesics are pharmaceutical agents which relieve pain by raising the pain threshold without a loss of consciousness. After administration of an analgesic drug a stimulus of greater intensity or longer duration is required before pain is experienced. In an individual suffering from hyperalgesia an analgesic drug may have an anti-hyperalgesic effect. In contrast to analgesics, agents such as local anaesthetics block transmission in peripheral nerve fibers thereby blocking awareness of pain. General anaesthetics, on the other hand, reduce the awareness of pain by producing a loss of consciousness.
Tachykinin antagonists have been reported to induce antinociception in animals, which is believed to be analogous to analgesia in man (Maggi et al, J. Auton. Pharmacol. (1993) 13, 23-93). In particular, non-peptide NK-1 receptor antagonists have been shown to produce such analgesia. For example, the NK-1 receptor antagonist RP 67,580 produced analgesia with potency comparable to that of morphine (Garret et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1993) 88, 10208-10212).
The opioid analgesics are a well-established class of analgesic agents with morphine-like actions. Synthetic and semi-synthetic opioid analgesics are derivatives of five chemical classes of compound: phenanthrenes; phenylheptylamines; phenylpiperidines; morphinans: and benzomorphans. Pharmacologically these compounds have diverse activities, thus some are strong agonists at the opioid receptors (e.g. morphine); others are moderate to mild agonists (e.g. codeine); still others exhibit mixed agonist-antagonist activity (e.g. nalbuphine); and yet others are partial agonists (e.g. nalorphine). Whilst an opioid partial agonist such as nalorphine, (the N-alkyl analogue of morphine) will antagonize the analgesic effects of morphine, when given alone it can be a potent analgesic in its own right.
Of all of the opioid analgesics, morphine remains the most widely used, but, in addition to its therapeutic properties, it has a number of drawbacks including respiratory depression, decreased gastrointestinal motility (resulting in constipation), nausea and vomiting. Tolerance and physical dependence also limit the clinical uses of opioid compounds.
Aspirin and other salicylate compounds are frequently used in treatment to interrupt amplification of the inflammatory process in rheumatoid diseases and arthritis and temporarily relieve the pain. Other drug compounds used for these purposes include phenylpropionic acid derivatives such as Ibuprofen and Naproxen, Sulindac, phenyl butazone, corticosteroids, antimalarials such as chloroquine and hydroxychloroquine sulfate, and fenemates (J. Hosp. Pharm., 36:622 (May 1979)). These compounds, however, are ineffective for neuropathic pain.
Available therapies for pain also have drawbacks. Some therapeutic agents require prolonged use before an effect is experienced by the patient. Other existing drugs have serious side effects in certain patients, and subjects must be carefully monitored to ensure that any side effects are not unduly threatening. Most existing drugs provide only temporary relief from pain and must be taken consistently on a daily or weekly basis. With disease progression the amount of medication needed to alleviate the pain often increases, thus increasing the potential for adverse side effects.
NMDA receptors are defined by the binding of N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) comprise a receptor/ion channel complex with several different identified binding domains. NMDA itself is a molecule structurally similar to glutamate (Glu) which binds at the glutamate binding suite and is highly selective and potent in activating the NMDA receptor (Watkins (1987); Olney (1989)).
Many compounds are known that bind at the NMDA/Glu binding site (for example CPP, DCPP-ene, CGP 40116, CGP 37849, CGS 19755, NPC 12626, NPC 17742, D-AP5, D-AP7, CGP 39551, CGP-43487, MDL-100,452, LY-274614, LY-233536, and LY233053). Other compounds, referred to as non-competitive NMDA antagonists, bind at other sites in the NMDA receptor complex (examples are phencyclidine, dizocilpine, ketamine, tiletamine, CNS 1102, dextromethorphan, memantine, kynurenic acid, CNQX, DNQX, 6,7-DCQX, 6,7-DCHQC, R(+)-HA-966, 7-chloro-kynurenic acid, 5,7-DCKA, 5-iodo-7-chloro-kynurenic acid, MDL-28,469, MDL-100,748, MDL-29,951, L-689,560, L-687,414, ACPC, ACPCM, ACPCE, arcaine, diethylenetriamine, 1,10-diaminodecane, 1,12-diaminododecane, ifenprodil, and SL-82.0715). These compounds have been extensively reviewed by Rogawski (1992) and Massieu et. al., (1993), and articles cited therein.
In addition to its physiological function, glutamate (Glu) can be neurotoxic. Glu neurotoxicity is referred to as xe2x80x9cexcitotoxicityxe2x80x9d because the neurotoxic action of Glu, like its beneficial actions, is mediated by an excitatory process (Olney (1990); Choi (1992)). Normally, when Glu is released at a synaptic receptor, it binds only transiently and is then rapidly removed from the receptor by a process that transports it back into the cell. Under certain abnormal conditions, including stroke, epilepsy and CNS trauma, Glu uptake fails and Glu accumulates at the receptor resulting in a persistent excitation of electrochemical activity that leads to the death of neurons that have Glu receptors. Many neurons in the CNS have Glu receptors, so excitotoxicity can cause an enormous amount of CNS damage.
Acute excitotoxicity injury can occur as a result of ischemnic events, hypoxic events, trauma to the brain or spinal cord, certain types of food poisoning which involve an excitotoxic poison such as domoic acid, and seizure-mediated neuronal degeneration, which can result from persistent epileptic seizure activity (status epilepticus). A large body of evidence has implicated the NMDA receptor as one receptor subtype through which Glu mediates a substantial amount of CNS injury, and it is well established that NMDA antagonists are effective in protecting CNS neurons against excitotoxic degeneration in these acute CNS injury syndromes (Choi (1988); Olney (1990)).
In addition to neuronal damage caused by acute insults, excessive activation of Glu receptors may also contribute to more gradual neurodegenerative processes leading to cell death in various chronic neurodegenerative diseases, including Alzheimer""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, AIDS dementia, Parkinson""s disease and Huntington""s disease (Olney (1990)). It is generally considered that NMDA antagonists may prove useful in the therapeutic management of such chronic diseases.
In the 1980""s it was discovered that PCP (also known as xe2x80x9cangel dustxe2x80x9d) acts at a xe2x80x9cPCP recognition sitexe2x80x9d within the ion channel of the NMDA Glu receptor. PCP acts as a non-competitive antagonist that blocks the flow of ions through the NMDA ion channel. More recently it has become evident that drugs which act at the PCP site as non-competitive NMDA antagonists are likely to have psychotomimetic side effects. Further, it is now recognized that certain competitive and non-competitive NMDA antagonists can cause similar pathomorphological effects in rat brain (Olney et. al., (1991); Hargreaves et. al., (1993)). Such compounds also have psychotomimetic effects in humans (Kristensen et. al., (1992); Herrling (1994); Grotta (1994)).
The glycine binding site of the NMDA receptor complex is distinguishable from the Glu and PCP binding sites. Also, it has recently been discovered that NMDA receptors occur as several subtypes which are characterized by differential properties of the glycine binding site of the receptor. Many compounds that bind at the NMDA receptor glycine site, useful for the treatment of stroke and neurodegenerative conditions, have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,604,227; 5,733,910; 5,599,814; 5,593,133; 5,744,471; 5,837,705 and 6,103,721.
It has now been discovered that a certain compound which exhibits the property of binding to the NMDA receptor glycine site has a utility for the amelioration of pain and particularly for the amelioration of neuropathic pain.
Therefore, in one aspect, the invention provides a compound, 7-chloro-4-hydroxy-2-(2-chloro-4-methylphenyl)-1,2,5,10-tetrahydropyridazino[4,5-b]quinoline-1,10-dione, according to structural diagram I; 
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for the treatment of pain using a compound in accord with structural diagram I, the method comprising administering a pain-ameliorating effective amount of the compound.
In another embodiment, the method comprises administration of a pain-ameliorating effective amount of the compound according to structural diagram I in the form of a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound according to structural diagram I as an active ingredient together with one or more pharmaceutically-acceptable additives.
In a further embodiment, the method comprises binding the compound of the invention to the NMDA receptor glycine site of a warm-blooded animal, such as a human being, so as to beneficially inhibit the activity of the NMDA receptor.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for making the compound in accord with structural diagram I.
Yet other aspects of the invention are pharmaceutical compositions which contain the compound in accord with structural diagram I and the use of the compound in accord with structural diagram I for the preparation of medicaments and pharmaceutical compositions.